


My Dad, I Think I'll Keep Him - A WeeChester Fic

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they were a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dad, I Think I'll Keep Him - A WeeChester Fic

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even bothering. If you think they are mine, think again.

**++++++++++**

"Where's Dean?" Sammy asked, looking around the room and staring at his plate. "I want Lucky Charms. Dean makes me Lucky Charms for breakfast." He poked at his waffles, a frown on his face. 

"Your brother went to school, Sammy," John said, pouring syrup over the waffles. "It's just me and you today, kiddo."

"Is Dean coming home?" Sam's frown grew deeper, and his eyes were beginning to well with tears.

"Of course he is, Sammy! We're going to go get him at two o'clock."

Sam wiped his face. "You promise?"

"I promise. And since he isn't here, you and I are going to do something together."

"Can we read Latin in the big book?" 

John sighed; Sam wanted to read again. "Not today. Today we do something fun."

"But books **are** fun."

"Yes, but there are other things to do than read."

"Like what?"

"Finish your waffles and you'll find out."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

At two o'clock they went to get Dean, and Sam had the brightest grin when he saw his brother. "Guess what, Dean?"

"What, Sammy?"

"Me and Daddy built a snowman and gave him a carrot for a nose!"

Dean was wearing a wan smile. "That's cool, Sam." He stared at his feet. "I'm glad you got to do that." He wasn't quite sure how to feel. All John seemed interested in doing with him these days was teaching him about hunting.

"And Daddy says we can go build another one and you can help!"

Dean gave his father a look of disbelief, but John nodded to him. His sad smile gave way to a genuine grin. "Really, Dad?"

"Really, Dean."

**FIN**


End file.
